Pain of Love
by DeadXombie
Summary: Gai and Lee's love is undeniable; but shadowed by a tragety of Lee's past, something that has scared his being. Who has hurt Lee? And will he ever get better, to experience the true, undenying love that Gai's has been wanting to give him? Lemon and Rape


**A/N: HIDDENLOTUSELEE! I'm soooo sorry it's taken me this long to start your story! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! I feel like such a bad friend! B-but, I did start it b4, it just got deleted from my stuff, so I'll start it over again, and will not stop till I'm done (well, i'm gunna have to for my other fanfic I'm working on, 'To The Death') And, um...I have the plot for it, it's stuck in my mind, so I'll be ok for writing it, i'm still reaaaly sorry for waiting this long to write it! Ok, here I go!**

_For so long, I have been haunted...By my past, that has cast a shadow upon my every move. I can no longer sleep at night without the painful nightmare of him, the man I know nothing of. I can no longer be the happy child who could face everyday with a meaningful smile. I can no longer be the partner that my longing lover needs. I no longer have the desire to make love to him, either, because of what that man did to me. I am scared of everything; who I am, what I am, what I have become. Will I ever heal this everlasting scar from my mind, body, and soul?_

Gai was awakend by moans of pain, cries of despair, and yells of fear. He emmidiatly woke himself up, and began shaking his love's shoulders, shouting his name. But his voice did not reach him; he was stuck in his nightmare, screaming at the top of his lungs, as the scene played vividly through his head. Gai took the screaming form into his arms, and began chanting his name, along with a few 'it's okay' and 'please, baby boy, wake up'.

The boy finally woke up after several minutes of Gai trying to break him out of his sleep, his body shaking, while he sobbed and coughed, as Gai held him close, lovingly, trying to relax him, trying to make him realise that he is okay, that he is safe, in his arms. The boy tried to talk, but his throught was clogged, and he had to talk in a mere whisper.

"W...when...will it end...Gai-Sensei?" Gai stroked his sweat-damped hair, and he rocked the boy in his arms, like a baby, trying to sooth him. "I...I don't know, Lee...I don't know..." Gai bent his head down slowly, trying not to scare Lee, and kissed his closed eyelids carefully.

"I think I should take you to therapy today, Lee...You look really shaken up..." Lee looked up at Gai, tears blinding him, trying to show Gai through his eyes that he wants to go. Gai saw the glint in his eyes, allowing him to see what Lee wanted. Gai got up and looked through his drawers, trying to find something for Lee to wear.

He took out a black muscle top, a dark green sweater, and a pair of black sweat pants; he had already been outside, and it had been a little chilly. He quickly grabbed a pair of Lee's boxers as he walked back to him. Lee was still shaking when he came back to him. "H...elp...me chan...ge? Lee asked, watching his hands shake, hoping that he wasn't having a seizure, or anything of the sort.

"Of coarse, Lee, I'll help you." Gai didn't have to move the blankets off of him, because he had kicked them off durring his sleeping tantrum. Gai slipped Lee's boxers off, throwing them into the laundry basket, quickly replacing them with the ones that he had placed on the bed moments ago; he knew Lee hated when people saw him naked, even himself, sometimes.

It took Gai ten minutes to change Lee; he was so damn scared and shaken up, than Lee was refusing to co-operate with Gai. When Gai was finished, he picked him up bridal style, and walked him out of the house, grabbing him a muffin on the way out. Gai walked through the forest, so no one could see them, refusing to run untill Lee was done eating, which took him untill they got to the therapist's office, anyways.

When they stepped in the door, the therapist, Izora Kizikai, welcomed them, and lead them into the room when he would interogate the patients (not in the way that KingDomo101 thinks). Gai sat down in bed that Izora had gotten, specially for Lee, and layed Lee against his chest, holding him firmly, wanting him to feel safe. Lee rubbed the side of his head against Gai's chest, letting him know that he was ready. Gai nodded to Izora, who went and grabbed his arm, and injected a long needle with black fluids in it into Lee's arms, surprised when Lee only sobbed into Gai's chest instead of his usual tantrum.

For an hour and a half, Izora got Lee to tell him everything of his past nightmare, under the influence of the drug in him, he also tried to erase some of his memory of when he was raped, which was always barely successful, but erased a little bit of it at a time, but always came back in his dreams, so he had been tring to access his inner mind to try to erase the past, which had not been successfull, untill...

"Oh, my God. I've got it!" Izora spoke as his soul had bore into Lee's inner mind, successfully harnessing the dark memories from it.

Ten minutes later, Izora removed his soul from Lee, and cancelling off the drug. Lee looked up at him, wondering what happened.

"Lee, tell me the worst thing that has ever happened to you."

"I...I was raped...I believe..."

"Can you tell me anything about it?"

Lee hesitently shook his head. "N...No, I cannot remember much of it. But I do remember the man." Izora figured that if he was able to remove the memories, he would be able to remember, or tell them, who had raped him.

"Could you tell me who the man was?"

Lee nodded, trying to get closer to Gai, seeking comfort.

"Hiashi Hyuuga..."

Gai emmidiatly froze; his breath catching in his chest.

"H...Hiashi!" Gai moved away from Lee and ran out of the room, blinded by hatred.

"G-Gai-Sensei!" Lee got up and chased after him.

Izora sighed, "Better call up the Hokage..."

Gai dashed up the streets of Konoha, trying to get to the Hyuuga mansion, so that he could pummel the shit out of Hiashi. When he got there, he hid behind a tree, watching his every movement. He was training with Hinata, not holding anything back. She cried out in pain when his hand pressed right above her stomach.

"F...Father...I...It hurts...Don't do that, please?" Hiashi scoffed at her, not carring about her pain. "And why would I do that? So that you can become a weekling like your poor, dear uncle?" Hinata yelled at him. "Uncle saved your life, Father, unlike what you are doing, hitting me in the stomach when you know full well that I am carrying a child!"

Hiashi slapped Hinata so hard that she was flung to a tree that was about forty meters behind her. "That _child_ is a disgrace to this family." He walked up to her and kicked her in the stomach when she tried to get up, making her yell out in pain, which made him kick her as hard as he could against her skull. Gai was sick of seeing this; he ran out from his hidding spot and tried to attack him, only to have his hand trapped by Hiashi. "Well, well, if it isn't Gai. So, tell me," Hiashi looked back Gai, grinning, the scent of alcohol on his breath. "How is Lee? Better?" Gai growled as he lowwered his head. "You no good son of a bitch!" Gai's first three gates had already opened, as he threw a punch at Hiashi, making contact with his face, causing his to crash into a wall. He got up and grinned, looking up at Gai through his Byakugan.

Durring thier spar, Hanabi had been watching, unnoticed by anyone, and decided to run for help.

Lee had stopped to catch his breath, when Naruto ran up to him.

"Hey, Bushy Brows, whatcha doing?" Lee panted out his awnser.

"L...Looking for Gai-Sensei. H...have you seen him?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, looking away as he said so. "Nope, why?"

Suddenly, Hanabi began yelling Naruto's name.

"Yo, Hana-"

"Big sister is hurt. Father attacked her because of the baby," She grabbed Naruto's arm and tried to drag him away. "Now, come on! Hurry, before Father hurts Gai-Sensei too!" Lee gasped, and followed Hanabi and Naruto.

"Weak, as always, Gai, always relying on your inner gates. Well, you know what? I am able to seal them, as you have just experienced." Gai yelled in pain; causing brutal pain when the gates were forced closed. Hiashi smirked, bending down and grabing Gai's head, smashing it continuosly against the ground, untill.

"Hiashi, what the Hell are you doing!" Naruto yelled, noticing Hinata on the ground soon after. "Hinata!" He ran up to her, only to have a kunai throw at his, hitting his spine, paralyzing him. Hanabi ran up to Hiashi, trying to attack him, only to have his grab he by the hair and throwing her harshely against the concreat wall, knocking her out.

Lee stood in fear, seeing the flicker of amusement in Hiashi's eyes as he looked at him. "Well, hello, there, Lee." Lee tried to run away, but Hiashi had caught him in a Genjutsu, one that make the victim do whatever the user wanted. Hiashi waved his finger to Lee, in a 'come here' jesture, forcing Lee's body to come forth towards him.

-Warning; Rape Scene-

Lee's body shook wildly when he was face to face with Hiashi; the grin on Hiashi's face spread widely as he curled a finger under Lee's chin. "Still sexy...So, what is it, unprepaired for me." Hiashi mentally told Lee to get on his knees, causing Lee to cry in fear when his body was moving on it's own accord. Hiashi began removing his clothing, his arousal visible, making Lee cry; he knew that Hiashi was about to rape him again. '_Suck my cock, Lee...Now...'_

Lee's body listened to him, and soon, he was sucking Hiashi's member, sobbing as he was doing so. '_Gai-Sensei! Please, help me!' _Hiashi moaned as Lee's mouth moved around him, thrusting into his mouth. "Moan for me, Lee, you know you want too." Lee did indeed moan, but it was in pain, for Hiashi was choking him. After a few minutes Hiashi came into Lee's mouth with a big moan, the weekness allowing Lee to pull back and cough up all of Hiashi's cum that had almost killed him. When Hiashi got up again, he kicked Lee's head into the ground for spitting out his cum, then becan stripping Lee, untill his body froze.

"Looks like we finally got our evidence, Hiashi Hyuuga has been commiting the rapes."

-End the rape-ness-

It had been five months that Hiashi had been in jail, and through those five months, Lee had been going back to therapy, which had completely healed him of the nightmares, the pain, the suffering; and a beginning to his and Gai's true relationship.

Gai was kissing Lee's naked chest, feeling his heartbeat race under his lips, his moans tingling his tounge. Gai was enjoying this, as was Lee, finally able to be pleasured without being haunted by his inccident.

As Gai was loving Lee's chest with his mouth, his hand slipped into his boxers, experimentally rubbing Lee's member, making him moan loudly and arch his back. Gai smiled as he looked into Lee's partially-opened eyes. "How does it feel. Lee?" Lee panted out as Gai pressed against the slit. "Hnnnn...G-Good..." Gai slipped his to-be lover's boxers off, staring at his beautiful body once more, now completely naked before his eyes. Lee looked up at Gai, blushing deeply, as his hand trailed down his own chest, and began touching himself, moaning as he did so. Gai gasped hashly, whatching his love pleasure himself was getting him _really_ rilled up. He quickly stripped himself of his own boxers, taking Lee's hands into his own, making Lee groan; he really wanted pleasure; pinned them above his head, and began grinding against him roughly. Lee gasped and panted several times, pushing up against and grinding back, trying to find his long needed release. Gai began moaning Lee's name softly into his ear, searching for the lube in his bed-side drawer.

Once he found it, he took Lee's legs and put them on his shoulders, lathering his fingers in the lube, not long after. Gai slowly ran one finger from the tip of Lee's erect head, down the back, rubbing on the vein beneath the skin while doing so, over his balls, then when it reached his entrance, he began to massage and rub it, and push against it, all of these actions making Lee's member drip with precum. Lee pushed his head against the pillow roughly, the pleasure new and arousing, with a slight edge of pain.

"Pl...please, Gai...Please..." Not Gai-Sensei, but _Gai_ was the name being moaned out. Lee was putting _all_ formalities aside, truely meaning that he _wanted _this. Gai nodded, a slight blush darkened his face; the fact that Lee was putting so much trust in him, that he would let him _do_ this, was _arousing_. He pushed his finger in, looking at Lee, and the tiny gasp he made when he was penetrated; that little gasp fed his arousal, pushing his finger back and forth, quickly finding Lee's prostate, knowing that he did so when Lee arched his back and gasped loudly. Gai added another finger, and rubbed the pads of his fingers against Lee's sweet spot, making Lee thrust and grind against Gai's fingers. Gai moaned at the sight; the sight of Lee_ willingly_ fuck himself against his fingers was so fucking sexy! Gai's fully erect cock burned, as precum dripped down it, onto the sheets, and a little bit dripped onto Lee. Lee groaned out as Gai inserted the third finger into him; he wanted Gai in him_ so fucking bad_!

"G...g...gaaaiiiiii, please, ta...take, haaaaaan,me, ooooooooh."

Gai looked down at Lee, enjoying how Lee's body was reacting to him, and everything that he was doing. He quickly stroked himself, getting most of the precum to cover his whole member, and possitioned himself against Lee's entrance.

Lee quickly rolled over before Gai could enter him, making him worry.

"Lee, are you okay? Are you sure that you want this?" Lee looked back and nodded. "I...I do want this", he looked in front of him, blushing at his thought, "I...I want your back against mine...I want you to hold me lovingly, but be able to fuck me sencelessly, and I also want to able to grip the sheets if I were in the need too..." Gai turned Lee's neck gently, to kiss him deeply, placing his hand on Lee's abdomen, rolling them both onto thier sides. "Is this okay for you, baby boy?" Gai asked against Lee's shoulder, kissing him everywhere on his neck and shoulder. "Mhmm..."

Gai sighed loudly, relaxing himself, as he pushed into Lee, emmidiatly noticing Lee grip the sheets, then put one hand over Lee's fist, easing him to relax.

"Lee...It's okay, relax, everything will be alright." Lee tried to steady his breathing, shaky breaths escaping him. Gai began to move back and forth within him, trying to see if Lee was in too much pain, but Lee only moaned at the feeling. Gai grinned, beggining to thrust inside of Lee, hitting his sweet spot soon after, making Lee push back hard against Gai, gripping Gai's thigh behind him. Gai began to quicken his pace, inevitably fucking Lee, drool leaking out of the corner of both thier mouth. Soon, he had Lee pinned underneath him, arching his back and shouting as Gai swiftly pounded against his prostate. With one arm above Lee's shoulder, Gai gripped Lee's ass and thrust inside of him one last time, bringing both him and Lee to cum at the same time, Lee shouting Gai's name loudly as he came hard onto the sheets, Gai pressing his face into Lee's shoulder, moaning out Lee's name.

Before colapsing, Gai pulled out, and fell on top of Lee. Lee relaxed underneath Gai's shaking form, holding onto his right hand. "I love you, so much, Gai...You have helped me get through so much, I never would have been able to get better without you." Gai smiled and kissed the top of Lee's head. "I love you, too, Lee. I'm so sorry for everything that has happened to you, but now, I'm looking forward to a bright and beautiful future with you, Lee."

_**The End**_

**A/N: FINALLY! I DID IT!**

**I'm sorry, HiddenLotuseLee, for taking so long. Hope you like my fail at lemoniness! LOVE YAAA!**


End file.
